Sweeter than Cake
by Milanhime
Summary: Has Hunny-sempai found something sweeter than cake?   NOTE:I don't own Hunny-sempai or anything related to OHSHC! It all belongs to Bisco Hatori!


**Sweeter than Cake**

Ahhh... it was a typical day for the cute loli-shota of the Ouran High School Host club.  
"Uwahh kawaii!"  
"Awww~"  
"Hunny-kun!"  
With the loud squeals of his clients in the air, Hunny-sempai happily ate his  
strawberry shortcake with his ever so loyal cousin at his side.  
Sure, he liked seeing girls happy. BUT! He loved eating cake even more  
...or so he thought.

* * *

It was almost time to end host club activites, and one customer was left for Hunny-sempai.

"Hunny-sempai! Here's the cake you wanted to try!"

**'Oh! Sada-chu, my usual client who always makes me yummy cakes. The last on my list as usual!'** Hunny-sempai thought.

"Hiya Sada-chu! So you brought me that new cake you promised to make me huh? Wow it's so cute, almost as cute as Usa-chan! Looks yummy too! Don't you think so Takashi?"

"Mm."

"Well, go ahead and try it! I made it just for you~"

Looking at the amazing pink cake, Hunny didn't know where to start.  
Should he eat the strawberries first? The kiwis? The peaches?  
The pink buttercream icing with mini Usa-chan and flower decos? Or should he just dig right in?  
With his mouth watering and his eyes glued to the cake, Hunny-sempai suddenly noticed a golden fork with a piece of cake was in front of his face.

"S-Sada?"

"Oh? This is the first time you called me with no form of honorifics! Strange, you never done that before! Anyways, come on, try it! Say ah~"

Not knowing how to react, the little 3rd year opened his mouth;  
taking in the wonderful taste of the moist strawberry-flavored cake.  
Cheeks completely flushed, Hunny-sempai looked back at the petite 1st year.

**'Waaaaah... what do I do? My c-c-cheeks are burning!**  
**Ah.**  
**Was Sada always... like this?**  
**Why didn't I notice she was LIKE THAT until now?**  
**I mean I knew she was a cute girl, but she-NO THAT CAN'T BE! I'm just shocked that I got fed by a girl, that's all! I only love cake! Right?...'**

**

* * *

**

New thoughts came into Hunny-sempai's mind.  
Thoughts he would have never paid any heed to before.  
And this feeling pulling at his heart, what was it? It hurt, but it wasn't the type of pain he would dislike.  
What exactly was it?  
The loli-shota's mind soon reverted back to reality as he realized the fork was handed to him.

"How do you like it?"

"Umm, it was, uh..."

"Hmmm? Was it bad? Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I thou-"

"NO! It was really delicious! This cake is one of my favorites now!"

"Waaah, really?"

"Really Sada-chu!"

Hearing the statement from Hunny-sempai's mouth brought a large smile to Sada's face. An angelic and sweet smile that was hard to resist.

"Yay! That makes me happy! But-Oh look at the time! I'm late! Ah-I have to go now because um, you see, momma said she was going to show me a surprise today and claims that my presence is MANDATORY! Ha ha! She can so mysterious and quirky at times! You should meet her one day. I'm sure you'll think she's a fun person! Well, I'm going to leave now! And I'm sorry that I can't stay with you as long as I usually do, but that's just today! Bye-bye!"

"Ah. Bye Sada-chu! Come back tomorrow, okay? I'll have some special cake brought tomorrow for you and I to share!"

As she closed in on the entrance door of the Host Club, Sada smiled and turned before she left.

"That sounds absolutely swee Hunny-sempai! And of course I'll come back tomorrow! I mean, I am your usual client at the end of everyday right? Ha ha! Well, eat that cake! My time and effort would be all in vain if you didn't. It's my most precious gift and treat I have ever given to anyone! I call it Hunny Gâteau! So- AH! I have to go! Uwah!"

The door slammed, and the faded voice of Sada's scream diminished.  
As if frozen in time, Hunny-sempai unknowingly stared at the door.

"Bye-bye Sada."

* * *

As he was in a daze, Hunny-sempai forgot about his cousin.  
And being a silent ninja as always, Mori-sempai appeared;  
bringing his mini companion back down to Earth.

"Mitsukini."

"Uwaaah!", screamed the 3rd year; gradually realizing he was in a "moment".

"Ah, sorry Takashi! I seem to have blanked out there haha!"

"Hmmmm..."

"Um, Takashi?"

"Mm?"

"Are there... things sweeter than cake?"

"That's for you to find out Mitsukini."

"Well is it possible to find things sweeter than cake?"

"I believe so."

"Oh, okay..."

* * *

**'Takashi, I think I found that thing.'**


End file.
